onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defchris
Please add a new section with caption. TIA. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Hannyabal page. Help adding languages. Hi, could you tell me how to add those languages. I don't get the new editing systems. Anyways it said switch to old systems. So I did. But I couldn't add the tr language. fui 11:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I turned the new editor off. And Turkish interlanguage tags aren't activated yet. I guess you have to ask a Wikia helper for both of your problems since I neither know how to use the new editor nor am I able to activate interlanguage tags. 11:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Images being loaded by Sables The images being uploaded by Sables are not fanart. They are official drawings that are used in the official anime website for One Piece. Some are good but some are bad.Mugiwara Franky 09:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Well... Okay then. But none of them was better than the former one - and all posts had those nasty rich-text added lines and HTML entities. Why didn't I see that You have mail? You're lucky I saw your edit in the widgets. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Defchris.. In response to your edits of numerous of my uploaded images, they are offical coloured settai from Toei, some are inferior but I feel that examples such as the revert of Carne, Carmen and Big Pan are clearly a misjudgement. Big Pan and Carmen and only thumbnails to detail a characters composition as well, I don't see how you can tell that those pictures are better. Especially since the Big Pan thumb is rendered so poorly.Sables 04:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Enough babbling and pasting unrequested images uploaded without any description nor any fair use statement (uploaded copyrighted images as PD?!) on my talk page! I'' am the one who's misjudging things? You really seem to enjoy uploading crappy artwork with bad outlines and added shadows, do you? Please continue. I'll do whatever I can to prevent the German OP wikia from that kind of artwork, stay with HQ anime and manga pictures with whole scenes and good angles, and keep being quiet over here. :::Replacing images with ones that aren't ''way better (faultless, better drawing quality, w/o any logos) doesn't make any sense to me since you have to replace them again. EOD -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 574 The chapter IS out http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=26302 Now unprotect it. Joekido 08:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :That is just a CAM raw. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 09:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes but that still counts as being offically out. Ask MF Joekido 09:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Note: Being out and being translated don't always happen at the same time. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, recently there seems to be some order like Cam/LQ -> Translation -> MQ with watermark -> HQ. ::I gave up waiting for the Translation as well. I stopped trusting them once Mangastream left out that Haoushoku part on Shanks and Whitebeard. -- -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 06:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler It seems Mugiwara Franky is not here at the moment since he did not made edit for several day now. I think you have admin right too. Is it possible to restrict access to register members for some page that are spam because of spoilers like Trafalgar Law. Thanks Kdom 22:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters... Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 09:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for answering. Also can you post and vote on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nakama_Translation#Discussion I think you would be interested in it. SeaTerror 17:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I already voted. :In the German wikia nakama is translated. There are too many synonyms for this word in our languages to stoically use "nakama" only instead of them, IMO. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Bot flag discussion Hello, please consider participating in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 01:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Urogue "According to Redon's photos in APForums, Urouge is now confirmed as Devil Fruit user in the Blue Deep Data Book on page 232. All supernovae captains are "Nouryukusha" without naming the Fruit itself." - Can you give me a link to that, maybe with an image? :this is redon's post with ability users. But since imageheaven makes my virus scanner pop up with a malware warning, I've uploaded the image here: -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Well I don't see the post talking about Urouge, but whatever... I'll ask jopie. :Urouge is in the lower right corner. Next to Apoo and Bege. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I saw it thanks, but I still can't tell what it says! : ) Polls Vote Hiya, sorry to bother you, but I remember you one one of my users that agreed that polls should be remove off the OP Wiki. Please vote here~ http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Site_Polls#Poll I really liked the help, and I appreciated that you agreed with me during that discussion. --'NinjaSheik' 03:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) re:Interlanguage links I have no idea why, but better ask him to stop. Note: I rarely edit episode/chapter articles myself, so I wouldn't notice. 16:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I did it once and realized that I had made a mistake, your message was very unnecessary seeing as I had done it over an hour ago and hadn't done it since. 18:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up, it seems the issue was solved. I think some user decided that every episode/chapter page must be in the same style (nothing wrong here), but they are copying the style of a page without knowing if it was the best, hence they remove everything that didn't belong to the model-page, also they keep corrected those list of characters in that horrible style... Well, obviously he wouldn't listen... but if he insists on removing it again and again after everyone else wants otherwise, he would either listen to us or face ban. Anyways, problem solved... 19:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Wrong namespace Before you spend any time figuring out why your CSS doesn't work, let me warn you that there is no "Benutzer" namespace on this wiki :D Re: Reason :Give it at least a proper caption, alas. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) First of all defchris do not talk about forum related stuff on my talk page, that is what the forum is for. Secondly what is your point? What you just said has absolutely nothing to do with my point or the reason he was banned, It doesn't matter how many edits he made on another wiki. It seems I have to repeat it for you, he ignored instruction of an admin multiple times and was warned and still proceed to do it. 09:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So you stick up for him and you don't even know whats going on. You should be worshiped as a god and given jewels for this, you should like them they are very shiny if cut and polished correctly. 09:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :EOD. Further comments on this from you will be removed. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Somebody is butthurt about the truth. SeaTerror (talk) 10:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Just keep it going... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would just like to inform you that you are not alowed to remove other peoples messages from your talk page, unless it is spam. 10:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : ::Well, then... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Name forum Since he never specified a time, I only assumed he meant wiki time. Also, since the people on here live in different timezones, it could be August 18 in one zone but people may still have a few more hours in another, which is why it's best to use UTC. I think he's just peeved it didn't go the way he wanted. 04:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) VSTF Thank you, it happened last week. If you spot a spam account or a tenacious vandal report it to me or us since usually they are spamming/vandalizing more wikis. Don't worry, you don't have to look for the vandals, that's our job, just report if you come across some spam accounts or if you have troubles with vandals (the same vandal returning with different IPs). Leave me a message wherever you want. RE: Uhh... I basically just meant to remove the Trivia, you can add in whatever to the refs 00:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Link Issues Forum Hey, since you expressed interest in the link conversation on the Manual of Style forum, would you mind taking a look at this, with emphasis on the possessive links heading? Thanks. 03:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) re: Vandal I blocked him only here, since up until now he only edited (vandalized) this wiki. Thanks for the report anyway. I broke his heart when I told him you turned him down... he won't recover for 3 months : ) ... if he changes IPs again I'll do a range block (I need some similar IPs to do that). Octopako in Episode 564 Hello, first of all, I would like to apologize for failing to answer, normally do not usually see my talk page, or comments of other members. Now about my actions is the following explanation, I was removing the name of Octopako in the part of the characters, because you can see that in fact is not character. The scene in which it she appears is the same as the manga, but we've seen it already made its appearance in Episode 563, furthermore the octopus fishwoman on Episode 564, has many differences with Octopako, which are different colorization and clothes a little different, but as I said before the scene is the same as the manga, but in the anime, Octopako appeared in the previous episode, in a scene in which a little different until she has a speech, therefore in the next episode was used the corresponding panel of the manga, but the anime changed the coloring and appearance to look like another fishwoman, anyway Octopako is not the only octopus fishwoman on the island. This fact also occurred in the Marineford arc, which often showed the Pirates of the New World with several different colors of definitive, and yet the members did not put the characters named, victims of these errors in this the list of appearance of the characters in the pages of episodes weekly. Finalizing the explanations, was not vandalizing anything, just correcting a mistake, I apologize if I did not give answer before, but even so y'all should see the motives of others also, I went through the same thing when I tried to correct the page of Jinbe, that guy, the SeaTerror, was putting useless information, which are still there today. I hope you understand my reasons. Thankful!!!! User:Falcon no Brenk 17:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Forum Talk I'm not so immature to spiral off topic on the forum, so I'm going to do the proper thing and take your little problem to the talk pages and away from the real work. The reason I mentioned being beneficial is while I know Klobis does work, I also feel his current negative behaviour outweighs those benefits. 11,000 edits? Your point is what exactly? He did good work in the past and so should be exempt from any wrongs he may commit in the future? ST Also has a grand amount of edits, but was banned on the grounds of attitude problems and attacks for an entire year originally. Let me lay it down for you, Klobis has; * Edit warred and refused to communicate: Check the main page, one of the three "Reminder and Warnings" is to avoid these through communication. Several users including myself have attempted to communicate with Klobis but to no avail. Unlike how you see things, it is not me specifically. * Forcing his own opinions as if fact: As JSD mentioned, some of Klobis' demands (and I mean demands literally, just check the first discussion on the forum) would require a community vote through a separate forum. JSD was even kind enough to offer in assistance - he was ignored and Klobis continues to war over these sole opinions. * Sockpuppeting: Klobis was banned for one week. One week. But did he take that in good grace? No. He turned around and pissed in our direction, creating a new account and continuing without a sole change in attitude. Even with Yata's sincere comment on the ban notice, Klobis decided to disregard that. And the best part is, despite this alone being a banable offence and if taken to Central could result in a serious ban, he escaped all punishment. Ignoring the above, I'll also repeat that personal attacks have no place on this site. If you're referring to my comment about people dragging their feet, I did not specify anybody in particular and left it up for individual interpretation. However you were quite clear in your attack, which is what makes it personal. The forum is about Klobis, not whether you feel my own contributions are beneficial or not. If you're going to act like nothing more then a child, then prepare to be treated as one. 04:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You know I was going to write up a proper response to your message, I really was. But like two sides of a coin, you're not going to bend and see my side no matter what I say or do. So I'll only leave you with this; Look past the material issue, and actually listen for once. The main issue isn't the content of his edits, it's his attitude. When two other users disagree, they talk it out like you and I are trying to do right now. But Klobis does not. When he was initially brought to my attention, I honestly went in with an open mind, to try and understand his situation. "He's Japanese, maybe he doesn't speak English well enough." - No, he quickly proved himself capable. "Maybe he's shy, what if we made the first move and said something." - No, ignored completely. This is when things escalate, when a conflict of opinions occurs but one side refuses to be open to communication and reason. This is why I see Klobis to be detrimental, as when there's an issue it is nigh impossible to resolve. Read my points in the last message again, can you honestly say Klobis isn't wrong for doing any of those. 05:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you suggesting that it is the fault of those who undo and try to reason? Are you genuinely telling me that in order to avoid wars, you expect us to lay back and let others do as they please even if we, and this site's own rules, oppose it? 05:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Again, personal attacks. Leave it out otherwise I'll have something done about it. And that is a grand assumption that no party stays calm. I don't know what you've experienced personally, but I'll reiterate. As it says on our main page, talk pages are to be used in the case of an edit war. If warring, I'll use talk pages or summaries. I'll reason, and I'll try to understand. But I'm not the one up for ban because of neglecting this rule. Why don't you look at the recent activity right now, Klobis is already landing himself in fights. I believe he just put a gif into the History section, that's also against rules. 05:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice chatting with you. Xoxo 06:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 567 That word translates to "Stop". He's not telling Noah to stop, the episode states that Luffy's mission is to "Tomaire Noah!" 06:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The comma doesn't belong. The translation is here. 00:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Guidelines I believe that shortly after the gifs policy was decided, the majority of techniques and attack descriptions were moved from character pages to the pages of DF and fighting styles. So the gifs went with them, I believe. I believe that like how things are often done, someone forgot to update the rules page after a change in policy was made. Just look at the page for the Gomu Gomu no Mi/Techniques, where you can already find a couple gifs. I don't think it's a new rule, just an extension of one we already have that needs to be tweaked in due to another change. Is that acceptable? If not, we can talk about it a bit more in the forum, I just didn't see it as necessary. I'm more than willing to talk about it though. 06:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) It's been a little while. If you could please respond to this that would be great. If you agree with it, then I'll add the rule back into the IG (I would also add the 3 gifs to page rule still apllies to these pages as well). If not, I'll go to the Gifs forum for confirmation. Thanks, 00:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Looks fine to me. I'm glad we could settle this without a forum. There's been too many of those going on recently, and most of them haven't been very nice... 12:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk page edits Hi Defchris, In Forum:Broken Links on User, Talk, and Forum Pages it was deiced that users could edit other people's content if it would help with the formatting of the wikia as a whole. So in this edit, Besty was just replacing a .jpg with a .png so that it wouldn't be listed in Category:Pages with broken file links once the .jpg version was deleted, and it is not vandalism. We've been making similar edits with the NoPic template to forums, talks, user pages, etc for a few weeks, but it's better for everyone if people can just link to the new version of the same picture, just as Besty was doing. Thanks. 20:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Then something really changed here from the initial warnings towards Meganoide about not editing redirect links... :I know that pages with broken image links are enlisted there. But there's an easy way to prevent them from that: Don't delete images used on talk pages, as they can be enlisted in Category:Images Used only at Talk Pages once they are replaced in articles. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Why would we do that? The images are the exact same, but in png format. Really no reason to not just replace the extension. 21:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :As much I'm going to explain to you, that wikia had enough space for having such duplicates for talk pages, and that I'm sick of visiting this site with mobile and tablet, you're not going to listen anyways, Galaxy9000. So, would you just back off in this matter, please? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · Doesn't matter if we have enough space or not. There's no reason to have duplicates of other files. Not sure how you viewing the site with your phone or tablet matters at all in this discussion. 21:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :We've already talked this through. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) No you haven't. SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yes, we did. You were simply banned wikia-wide and couldn't troll the discussion. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Look, all the images we use in every article are shrinked with the thumb function, which makes them faster to load. I don't understand your problem with the loading speed of an article since obviously they load fast enough, since the difference in file-size between a .jpg and .png that are shrinked that much is not much. And if you're on your mobile internet on a wiki, which often uses lots and lots of images, you shouldn't expect it to load fast, whether or not they are .jpgs. :The image Besty put on the Talk Page is 45.8 kB large. The JPEG is only 6.26 kB. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Just get it over with and make a forum poll for it then. SeaTerror (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Again Remove your talk page messages again, and I'm putting a ban template on your userpage. That's all. 22:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't care. Really. How often do I have to repeat that I don't care what actions you, Galaxy9000 or SeaTerror are going to take. That's why SeaTerror joined the discussion above in the first place. Forum:Defchris. Just go on. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Nobody is against you Defchris. I wouldn't be undoing you if it weren't for you blatant breach of policy. I'm not starting a ban forum, because in my opinion, it's not that big yet. 22:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't care if anyone is for or against me. SeaTerror came here to troll the discussion as he always does. I remove troll comments on my talk pages whether anyone allows this or not. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) But he wasn't trolling as far as I could see. You don't like our decision to use pngs, so of course, the obvious suggestion is to make a forum. 23:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, he's trolling just as he always did in any discussion he joined so far. He prolongs discussions for no reason but to troll. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Stop being trolled then. It doesn't matter if it's your talk page. Removing other people's messages is prohibited unless you're an admin and the message in question is a violation to any of the policies. I know ST usually trolls, but I didn't see it as trolling this time. 23:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Enough My edits were undoing your vandalism, because you were clearly warned about it and persisted. 23:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Block You were blocked for a misunderstanding, hence I unblocked you. Some users still wants to block you, though. :Thank you, yeah I offered them to do so. But I won't participate that nor any discussion nor this wiki any further than adding interlanguage links to this wiki's articles targeting the German and any other language version, if I'm allowed to go on editing here. I'm going to test Opera Browser on my mobile to do that while being outside of my wlan as that app can be asked not to load any images at all. And if not, oh well... This wiki hasn't been good for my mood anyways then. :If wished, you or any administrator, vstf member, helper or staff may reestablish the original ban until the week is over. After the ban is over, I'm going to merge the User talk page archive into this page, and put back the still missing troll comment myself as last actions. :P.S.: The reason I added the ban template to Coffee Shop Corporate Raider's user profile has a simple reason: He overused his rollback rights undoing my reply to Galaxy9000. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I wish you would understand that it's nothing personal, but removing talk page messages was decided to not be allowed, due to the preserving of the history. You were insulting in your edit summaries, and your disregard for the rules couldn't be tolerated. As for Coffee, he definitely didn't abuse his rollback rights. He rollbacked your talk page after you undid multiple revisions (deleting of history). I don't think it was his intention to remove your one message that you left. Adding the ban template to his page was uncalled for (same to him for adding the ban template to your page so soon.) 02:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say he abused his rights nor did I imply that it was motivated personally. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "The reason I added the ban template to Coffee Shop Corporate Raider's user profile has a simple reason: He overused his rollback rights undoing my reply to Galaxy9000." Definitely sounds like you implied that to me. 02:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :See, Levi? Please reestablish the original ban. Thanks. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ??? See what? You definitely implied it with the statement. You don't need to be banned, you didn't do anything extremely ban worthy, like I said. 02:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC)